


Wait Out the Days

by Daryl_Grimes (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Celebrity/Fan, Drug Abuse, Drug Use, M/M, Male Slash, Rock Star/Fan, past drug abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:46:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4332630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Daryl_Grimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl Dixon is North Georgia's most famous rock star, rising to fame with the Fire Hellians, then going solo after six years, then taking a small stint in rehab for drug abuse, but now he's back, hitting America with his latest album.</p><p>But there's a fan that Daryl met back in Atlanta. </p><p>And Daryl can't get the young man out of his head.</p><p> </p><p>  <em>For those asking <a href="https://twitter.com/NormyReeds/status/611618961185226753">this</a> is what inspired this fiction.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Daryl licked his lips as he thought on the question. His eyes scanned the crowd, laughing inwardly at how every pair of eyes were on him, how everyone was hanging on the soft 'um' he had previously said.

"Is there anyone I'm seeing, or interested in?"

The interviewer nodded and Daryl shifted a little, making sure to lean in and speak into his microphone.

"No. I'm not seeing anyone. And that's the truth; I know a lot of guys lie for the fans but nah. I'm honestly not."

"Is there anyone you're interested in? Maybe Miss. Brink..?"

Daryl laughed.

"Maria from _In This Moment_? Nah nah she's just a friend of mine. When we write songs, her and I, sometimes with the music, we find that we feel each other’s voices would do better with the backing. For instance, on her song, _Sexual Hallucination_ – from the album _Black Widow_ , available on iTunes,” The crowd laughed. “She wrote that song, and felt that my vocals would do good with the band’s music. Vice versa for when I wrote _Super Ex-Girlfriend_.”  
He licked his lips again, humming. "However, there is someone I met a few weeks back... from the fan photo packets. Yea, they were... ‘mazing. They had these big blue eyes, massive blue eyes, that just sort of... Captured yer and stared down into yer soul. Felt like I was drowning... Falling into this hole... I mean... Wow. I've never... Never had that before."

"You've fallen for a fan?"

Daryl laughed, shrugging. "Cliché right?"

The interviewer chuckled a little. "I would have said it wasn't cliché at all. In fact, I don’t think many rock stars even look at their fans like that.”  
  
Daryl snorted. “Billie Joe Armstrong. Isn’t Gerard Way’s wife a _My Chem_ fan? Anyway, I guess, it’s sort of different; but then who am I to ever stick to society’s illusion of normality?”

The interviewer nodded, shifting in his seat. "Do you know this lucky girl?"

Daryl shook his head, thinking on those bright blue eyes. "With all the hustle and bustle wi' autographs and such, I never got their name. I heard it... Pretty sure it begins with an R. Maybe an A? I wrote their name and I feel like such a twat – crap, sorry I can’t say that can I? – feel like such a _twit_ because I don’t remember it.”

"Look at that smile."

Daryl laughed and turned his gaze to the crowd of fans. His eyes scanned every face he could see. So many people looked dismayed - anyone who's eyes weren't blue, and Daryl assumed, any blue eyed persons whose name didn’t begin with an R or an A – as though they're were going to burst into tears. "And before you ask no... They're not in the audience, I've been looking. I’d know those blue eyes anywhere.

"With that interesting little tit bit... I think it's time to call this interview to a close, I'm afraid. We all know how busy Daryl is... He's got another meet and greet in an hour."

Daryl got up, shaking the hand of the interviewer before heading the way he was being ushered.

xox

More fans, more over protective parents, more fan girls.

Daryl lost count of how many Rebecca's and Regina's and Rosalie's fluttered their blue eyes at him. He just gave a smile, signed their album covers or posters or live DVDs and sent them off. He posed for God knows how many pictures he posed for. Daryl had never been more grateful for the sunglasses that hid his almost dead eyes, his fake smile almost plastered onto his face.

Daryl took the CD offered shyly to him. He didn't look up as "name?" slid from his lips.

"R-Rick."

Daryl froze.

That name, the voice... Sounded familiar. Looking up, he stared into pale blue eyes of a shy man, only in his late 20s.

"Rick, huh?" The grin was no longer fake on his face and Daryl reached up to shift his sunglasses off. The man blushed a little, nodding again.

"What's yer surname, Rick?"

The man seemed shocked, clearing his throat. "Rick Grimes."

Daryl nodded. "If I remember rightly, you and yer son came to see me back in Atlanta. Met me in the store before the show... Rick and.. Kyle? No! Rick and Carl. Yer son had a hat wi’ mah signature on."

His eyes seemed to widen. "Yes, we did. He got the hat from an auction site.”

Daryl looked down at the album in his hand, opening it to sign the sleeve cover. “No Carl this time?”  
  
“His Mother wouldn’t let me bring him. He has s-school this week.”

Daryl nodded, chuckling as he glanced back up. "Don't seemed so shocked. There's were never a way I could forget those blue eyes of yer’s, R."

With that, he slid the CD back over the table, slid his glasses back on, and let his rep lead him back to the room the shop had let him use as a dressing room, almost chuckling as he glimpsed Rick, staring after him, mouth open in shock.


	2. Chapter 2

Rick curled up in the car, staring at the album on the passenger seat.  
  
Had he dreamed this? Had _Daryl Dixon_ really confessed in an interview that he had fallen for _Rick Grimes_?  
  
But... Rick wasn’t anyone important. Of course, he was the county sheriff, but Daryl was a goddamn _rock star_. He could have his pick of pretty much anyone. Any woman would gladly claim him as her own... come to think of it, wasn’t there that scandal a few months ago where Daryl had been found in the America’s Next Top Model house? Why would _Daryl Dixon_ even be interested in some country guy? He liked his women.

But, then again, musing on the fact, it did seem that Daryl was trying slightly too hard with the ladies. Every night, every award ceremony, every god damn photo of him had a different woman on his arm, some supermodel, probably a woman who couldn’t speak English. They never lasted more than one night.

Could it be possible that Daryl was keeping his sexuality a secret?

Something as sensitive as that was definitely something to be kept out of the papers and magazines but could also destroy the man’s career.

Questions swam around the Sherriff’s head as he made sure to lock the album in her glove compartment before getting out the car. He needed a cigarette, and Lori would never allow him to smoke in front of Carl.

Pulling the packet of cigarettes out of his pocket, Rick saw the _no smoking_ sign on the wall right in front of him. Groaning, he made his way through the groups of people and screaming fan girls, moving towards the side of the mall. Heading around the back, if experience as a cop had taught him anything, there would be a smoking area for the members of staff that smoked.

He gripped his badge in his pocket as his fingers twitched over his lighter, moving quickly and turning the corner, grateful that no one seemed to be around, only to freeze when he saw an attractive man throwing a cigarette butt on the ground.

A sly smirk crossed the face of the officer as he walked over, silently, and quickly grabbed the man’s arms, pulling them around his back.

“You know littering is a crime, right? I should charge you $70.”

Daryl glared over his shoulder, obviously fuming, before he realised who it was. A smirk crossed his face.

“Well well, this could be classed as manhandling an’ assault.”

The badge was tugged out of his pocket, glinting in the afternoon sun. “What ya gonna do? Call me?”

The laugh that left Daryl’s throat caused a flush to cross Rick’s neck, but he pushed it down, ignoring it. He let go of the man’s wrists, leaning against the wall. Silently, he offered one of his cigarettes to the man, licking his lips as he took the cigarette from behind his ear. Daryl gladly took one, flicking his Zippo open and lighting it. Without a word, he leant forward, using his cigarette to light the one in Rick’s mouth.

Both men stared at each other before Rick broke eye contact, looking away with a soft cough. He inhaled smoke, and held it in his lungs, watching Daryl observing him out the corner of his eyes.

“Well then, Rick Grimes...”

Daryl drug the ‘s’ out on his surname and Rick found himself turning towards him without even realising.

“What about me?”

“I’d like to take you out for dinner.”

“You’re precise. To the point. I like that. So does my wife.”

“Consider it, a present for my top fan.” Daryl raised an eyebrow, smirking around his cigarette. “After all, it gets lonely eating junk food in a trailer all night. Have dinner with me. Make your co-workers jealous.”

Rick laughed nervously. “I don’t think I could. I promised my wife I’d be home tonight.”

“I’m sure she would understand...”

Alarm bells were ringing around Rick’s head. Why was Daryl, a man he barely knew, so adamant that he take the officer out? This could be anything. Daryl could have anything in mind – all the cases he’d seen in the academy came rocketing back to him in a split second.

Rick cleared his throat before his hand was dialling his home number. After two short rings, Lori’s annoyed voice cut through.

“Hello, Grimes residence?”

“Lori, babe, it’s me. Look uh, remember Theodore? That guy that worked in the department for about two weeks before he had to leave? T-Dog? His wife got sick?”

“Yes..?”

“I bumped into him. He’s invited me out tonight and I was thinking, I don’t have work tomorrow, and it’d be nice to catch up. I can camp out at his for the night and come back tomorrow.”

“You promised you’d take Carl to school tomorrow, Rick.”

“I know I did, I know, but I haven’t seen T-Dog in years. Come on. I’ll be home in the morning and I’ll pick Carl up from school and Judy from nursery.”

“You better.”

The dull click echoed in Rick’s ears and he sighed before putting his phone away before grinning at Daryl. “Well then. Where are you taking me for dinner?”

xox

_This is already out of hand. Well done, Grimes._

The restaurant was pretty full, and pretty expensive – it would take Rick two years full pay just to afford an appetiser in this place, and people were staring.

He was in one of Daryl’s own suits – _keep it cool_ – and he was being lead through the restaurant to the back of the room.

And the paparazzi seemed to be lurking.

A camera flash blinded him momentarily and then there was a shout, followed by Rick watching a man being chased from the restaurant by security. Daryl was smirking, before he stopped walking, tugging the chair out for Rick to sit down.

The officer did and clasped his shaking hands in his lap with a soft nod of thank you to the singer.

“Why do I feel like this is a date?”

He had meant it as a joke, but the words came across as stiff and scared.

“Relax. We’re just having dinner.”

“I’m pretty sure that’s how Carl was conceived.”

Daryl laughed as he leant back in his chair, obviously not caring for manners as much as... _everyone_ else in the restaurant. People gave them dirty looks and the waiter that was walking over didn’t seem too impressed.

“What can I get you gentlemen to drink?”

“An ’82 bottle of your finest white wine.”

The waiter nodded and disappeared immediately, scowling.

 _Looks like he’s having a bad day_.

Rick sniffed before daring to glance at the menu that had been placed in front of him.

“Get whatever you want. Really. Price is no object. Let your hair down for one night.”

Rick swallowed and realised, there were no prices on the menu. That was... a slight comfort.

“The lobster will do just fine, thank you.”

Daryl smiled as he leaned forward, finally sitting up properly. “That makes two of us.”

Rick smiled softly, feeling himself relaxing as the wine was brought over, two glasses being poured. Daryl ordered and Rick let himself sip his wine _– slowly, you don’t want him thinking that you’re an alcoholic or something_ – and he smiled when Daryl smiled at him.

“So then, Rick... how does it feel knowing you’re R with the pretty eyes..?”

Rick spluttered, head butting the glass, feeling it shatter everywhere. His head stung and he watched a mix of blood and wine mixing on the white table cloth.

 _That could have gone **much** better_.


	3. Chapter 3

The anti-sceptic smell of the hospital caused Rick to flinch as he sat on the bed. His head had stopped stinging, but he had a feeling that was down to the drugs the nurse had given him.

Daryl hadn’t said anything since they arrived at the ER, tapping away on his phone rather than looking at Rick.

The officer was nervous, glancing around the room, trying to fight the urges to giggle and to pass out.

Yay for head injuries.

“I am really sorry, about all of this.”

Daryl looked up, amusement in his pale eyes.

“Are you kidding? Don’t be sorry, this is the most fun I’ve had in ages.”

Rick found comfort in the other’s smile, and felt his own lips arching at the corners. “I, um, I don’t make a habit of this.”

“Oh, so you don’t go around head butting wine glasses every Tuesday night? You make it look like you’ve had practice.”

A laugh slipped from Rick’s lips as he leaned back against the wall. Blood was dripping into his eyes, making it hard for him to see.

_The hell is that nurse?_

Daryl was stood, gently dabbing at the stream with a tissue, frowning. “I’m gonna go grab a nurse, aight?”

“You don’t have to do that-”

“No he doesn’t, hello, Mr... Grimes. Sorry for the wait. Staff were stretched momentarily.”

“Yea, I heard a call for a car crash. Must have been bad if all of the ER nurses were disposed.”

She smiled, an eyebrow arching. “How do you know the codes?”

“Oh, I’m a Sherriff. We all use the same codes.”

“Ah, that explains a lot. Well then, _Sherriff_ Grimes, how did you managed to cut your forehead so badly?”

“I got caught by surprise and head butted a wine glass.”

Her cheery laugh caused both men to smile, relaxing where they sat.

“I’ve heard Mr. Dixon here can be a very smooth talker.”

“And where did yer here that, Princess?”

“Your ex.”

Daryl immediately went silent, shifting in his seat.

“Relax. I’m on no one’s side. I don’t care what happened between you and my sister.”

“I thought I recognised ya. Yer were at the wedding, weren’t ya?”

The nurse smiled and shrugged her shoulders. “Guilty.”

“How’s mah son?”

“He’s fine.”

Rick raised an eyebrow, glancing at Daryl behind the woman.

“Yea, I have a son. My ex-wife and I weren’t getting on fer reasons and it was taking a toll on Dane. So we split. She looks after him, I pay the bills.” Daryl shrugged. “I see ‘im when I’m not on tour.”

Rick nodded a little, only to wince when the nurse accidentally stabbed his forehead with the needle. “Stay still, officer.”

Rick held his hands up with a smile. “My bad.”

Silence fell across the room as she finished up.

xox

Rick ran his fingers over the bandage stuck to his forehead as he followed Daryl towards his tour bus. How would he explain this to Lori?

His mind was racing, and he wasn’t really paying attention, which is why he ended up colliding with Daryl’s back. The singer snorted, and turned slightly, making sure that Rick wasn’t passing out.

The door opened and he stood aside, allowing Rick on first.

“Welcome to the bus where the magic happens. Can’t tell ya how many lyrics I wrote in this place, or how many times I created a riff or drum beat in the back room.”

Rick’s eyes widened as he looked around the leather-clad couches, and marble-tiled mini kitchen.

“This is...”

“Any fans dream, I know, R.”

Rick flushed and turned to look at the man, shutting the door and collapsing on the couch.

“Why me? What is so special about me that you fell for me without even knowing anything but my name? What is so special about me that you admitted to your entire fan base you had a crush on me without even considering what it could do for your career?”

Daryl shrugged, leaning back as he closed his eyes.

“It was something in your eyes. I saw good in ‘em. I saw a man who... isn’t content with ‘is life. Who needs something more, who needs some excitement.” Daryl licked his lips, letting his eyes flutter open. “You became a cop because you needed something fun, something exciting. You wanted to do good in the world. You’re looking fer what yer don’t have in yer marriage.”

Anger coursed around Rick’s body and his nostrils flared.

“My marriage is _fine_.”

“Then why did you lie about having dinner wi’me? What are you doing _‘ere_ instead of at home wi’yer wife? Why are yer not having a family meal with them, and tucking yer kids up in bed? Why are you living a secret life rite now?”

Rick stared, eyes wide. His mouth opened, but no sound came out. He looked down, licking his lips.

“Yer want some excitement in yer life, _Sherriff_ , and I tell ya, I do like handcuffs.”

A fierce blush attacked Rick’s face as he looked up, slowly.

“So you are gay.”

“I respect the male body as much as I respect the female one but... honestly, yes. I think I am. I wouldn’t know. I just like...” He licked his lips a moment standing up and moving forward to force their lips together.

Rick immediately melted, hands clinging to the man’s hips.

“Dominated. Yer wanna make me feel good, Grimes?”

A wanton moan escaped Rick’s lips and his eyes barely flickered open.

“I’m sure I can oblige with that...”

Both men let their lips fall together once more, clinging to each other as their hands gently tugged at clothes.

It didn’t take long for them to stumble through to the bunk room.

xox

Rick lay panting, sweat covering his body as he collapsed next to Daryl. Both men were desperately trying to catch their breath, both trying to avoid the scent of sex in the air. A soft clink filled Rick’s ears and he lurched upright, stumbling for his jacket, and the cuff keys that sat inside. He moved back to uncuff Daryl, their lips meeting once more before Rick collapsed in the bunk once more. Daryl rubbed his wrists before gently tugging the covers up.

Rick stared at the small window in the room, the few stars in the sky. Daryl’s head was on his chest and from the sounds of his breathing, Rick would guess he was asleep.

Lori was on his mind, Carl, Judith, and Rick had to force himself to throw the curtain across the bunk. He wrapped an arm around Daryl, rested his cheek against the top of the man’s head and let exhaustion claim him.


	4. Chapter 4

Rick slowly blinked his eyes open, groaning at the amount of sunlight being let in. He stretched, frowning when he hit what felt like a wall.

Glancing up, he groaned, last night hitting him like a brick wall.

He’d cheated on Lori; and with a goddamn rock star no less. How the hell was that going to go down?

Peering over his shoulder, he watched Daryl, still asleep. His hair was sticking up, causing Rick to smile; and his mouth was slightly open. The soft rising and lowering of his chest was accompanied with a slight snore.

 _I wouldn’t mind waking up to that sight every morning_.

Rick shot upright so quickly, he smacked his head on the bunk above, causing a loud thud and a yelp of pain from the officer.

There was a grunt behind him and Rick looked back to see Daryl rubbing his face, waking up from the noise.

“How’s yer head?”

“Sore.”

“That’s what happens when you head butt a wine glass.”

A sarcastic laugh left Rick’s throat and he swivelled to stand up, legs protesting underneath him at the abuse of being in such an enclosed space all night.

Leaning on the bunk in front of him, rather than behind him, Rick hissed as he cracked his knees, before leaning down to try and tug his underwear on.

“Oh come on.”

Daryl’s hand was on the officer’s hip, a smirk on his face.

“Come on. One more round fer the road?”

Rick frowned. “I’m married.”

“Yet yer fucked me last night. Good and proper, I gotta say.”

Rick slowly sat down, turning around. Within seconds, his body decided for him.

His lips pressed hard against Daryl’s and they were both grinding against each other, groaning. Rick’s hands were sliding down Daryl’s body, resting behind his thighs, ready to tug them up for support... before a loud banging noise startled them both.

“DIXON.”

“Ugh.” Daryl gently pulled away, shooting off the bunk. “Hold yer horses ya cow. Coulda rung first!”

The look of animosity on Daryl’s face made Rick raise an eyebrow as he tugged skinny jeans on – painfully pushing his erection down, by the looks of things – before he disappeared to open the door.

“I did ring.”

“I woulda woken up.”

“Try charging your phone once in a while.”

“What the hell anyway?”

“He’s suspended. You deal with him.”

“Yer can’t just leave him with- fucking bitch.”

Silence fell other than the soft murmuring of two voices and Rick dared to slide out the bunk, getting dressed quickly. He made sure his hair was alright as he could, before gently peering out the door.

Daryl caught his eye with a soft smile, and beckoned him in.

The white head, sitting with their back opposite to Rick, snorted at the sight of Daryl beckoning someone in, earning a glare from Daryl.

“Whatcha do, Dane?”

“Some prat said that you were touring all the time so you didn’t have to deal with me. Sucker punched him. Put him in the hospital with a broken nose and fractured jaw.”

“I told ya about this. Stop fighting around school. Save it fer yer classes.”

“Mom doesn’t let me go anymore because it makes me ‘more violent’.”

“Does she now? What she do with the money I send fer ‘em then?”

Daryl offered a mug of black coffee out to Rick, who gratefully accepted it. The boy, Dane – _Daryl’s son?_ – stared at him for a moment before shrugging.

“Probably has her talons sharpened.”

Daryl sighed and ran a hand through his hair, yawning a little.

“Dane, this is Rick, a friend of mine. Rick, my son, Dane.”

Rick offered the teen a smile, only for him to roll his eyes. “Please, I know you were fucking back there when Mom dragged me round here.”

“Watch yer language.” Daryl’s tone was a warning growl. Dane shifted uncomfortably and slouched in the chair.

“Can I go play the drums?”

“No, yer got suspended. Stay here a minute whilst I figure out what to do wi’ya.”

Daryl snorted and headed back to the bunk room, making sure to open the window, trying to air the scent of sex out of the bus.

“Look, Rick, I’m sorry ‘bout this.”

“I need to get going anyway. Promised Lori I’d be home.”

Daryl watched the man for a moment, before leaning in to gentle press their lips together. Rick stiffened, before gladly returning the kiss. Their heads tilted, lips meshing and moving together and Rick gladly slipped his tongue into the cavern that was Daryl’s mouth, hand moving to-

“DAD. I’m playing your guitar.”

“Like fuck yer are.”

An apologetic glance at Rick was all the officer got before Daryl rushed back to the main room.

“Put it back.”

“Why?!”

“Because that’s my one fer mah show tonight and, oh yea, _you’re grounded_.”

“You suck.”

“Well, I’m told.”

“GROSS.”

Rick chuckled as he slipped out the back door of the bus, heading back to his car.

xox

Leaning on the school fence post, Judy in his arms, Rick thought back on everything that had happened the night before.

He went out for dinner with _Daryl Dixon_ – granted, he screwed it up. He went back to _Daryl Dixon’s_ tour bus. He slept with _Daryl Dixon_.

A glare of fan girlish pride took over him, and Rick couldn’t stop the smile growing on his face. He instantly moved to hide it in Judy’s hair, giving her kisses and smiling more at her childish squeals of delight, laughing as she reached up to try and pull on Rick’s hair.

“DAD!”

Rick grinned at Carl as he ran across the playground, kneeling down to give his son a tight hug, smiling as Judy turned her attention from Rick’s hair, to Carl’s.

“What happened to your head?”

“Fell at a friend’s. Head butted the coffee table. Seven stitches. You ever gonna let a hair dresser cut your hair?”

“Not unless it’s Daryl Dixon himself.”

Carl grinned up at his Dad, and Rick had to smile back before looking away, moving to strap Judith into her car seat.

“So what was he like? You went to the meet and greet, right?”

Licking his lips, Rick cleared his throat.

“Well son, you see, I couldn’t find a parking space and by the time I did.” He shrugged. “Was over.”

“Oh.”

Rick’s heart lurched as he watched Carl get into the front passenger seat, dropping his bag to the ground. He slipped into the driver’s seat, glancing back to make sure Judith wasn’t trying to unbuckle herself.

“But, look in the glove compartment.”

The soft click of the latch opening caused a squeal of delight to come from Carl.

“You did get it!”

“I’m playing with you. Of course I got there early and waited in line for two hours.”

Carl laughed and immediately lurched forward to put the new CD into the player.

xox

The acoustic track of the album finished as Rick pulled into the drive way, turning the engine off.

“Right. Daryl’s got another meet and greet tomorrow.” Both got out the car, and Carl moved to get Judith out.

“I’ll make you a deal. Get _all_ your homework done. That massive piece of coursework, I’ll be happy with you having all your sources from your books, and three paragraphs done, and I’ll take you. _Only_ if you also do the chores for your Mother.”

“On it, Dad!”

The teenager ran into the house, leaving a very confused Judith half-buckled into her car seat. Rick chuckled and carefully picked her up, heading inside to smile at Lori.

Guilt ate at him like a parasite, but he ignored it.

“Hey, love.”

“Hey you.”

They leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to each other’s lips before Rick moved to set Judith in her play area, sitting down with her to take her shoes off.

“How’s T-Dog?”

“He’s doing well. His wife passed on, recently; but he’s doing really well. Seems happy.”

“Well, I’m glad.”

“What happened to your head?”

“Fell at T-Dog’s. One too many. Head butted the coffee table.”

Rick gave Lori a charming smile, standing up to kiss her softly.

“DARYL DIXON’S GAY.”

Rick shot backwards, staring at Carl in the doorway. Panic glared over his heart as Carl shot over to his Father’s side.

Rick took the phone held out to him, staring at the Instagram post open.

The photo was of Rick’s chest, with Daryl licking the vertical strip between his abs. The caption was merely that of the sunglasses emoji.

Already over 200 thousand likes in mere minutes.

“Good on him. He can enjoy what he wants.”

The panic subsided, slightly; and Rick had to feign the smile on his face. “I think that’s great for the LGBTQ+ community.”

Lori nodded, glancing at the picture. “Whoever that is, is definitely eye candy. Probably some clothing model.”

Rick had to turn his attention to Judith to not laugh.

“Carl, didn’t I say do your homework or you’re not going to the meet and greet tomorrow?”

“CRAP.” But the teenager didn’t move from the doorway. His wide eyes looked up to stare at Rick and the officer frowned.

“Carl.”

“You had dinner with Daryl Dixon..?”

Lori’s head whipped around to stare at Rick before stalking over to Carl to stare at the picture on the phone.

“That looks like a date, _husband_.”

Rick grabbed the phone from Carl’s hand, eyes widening as he stared at the picture released by Metro Entertainment.

“Okay, yes, he asked me to dinner, I said yes.”

“You went on a date with a rock star?”

“It wasn’t a date. It was one of those fan meets a celebrity things.”

“You lied to me about it.”

“Dad, what is he like?”

“Carl go to your room. Go do your homework.”

The teenager glanced between his parents before disappearing upstairs. The soft thrum of a guitar riff echoed around the house and Rick moved into the kitchen, away from Judith.

“You lied to me.”

“Because I knew you wouldn’t let me go, Lori. I wanted to have some time for myself. Are you telling me if Shayne Ward or... or... Sam Smith invited you on a celebrity-fan dinner you wouldn’t go?”

“I’d at least tell you.”

“Oh, bullshit.”

“Are you the one in Dixon’s Instagram photo? Is that what happened?”

“What? Lori, _no_. We had dinner, I head butted a wine glass. Daryl took me to the hospital, we said goodbye back at the mall, I left and got a hotel room because it was gone 1am.”

The lie tasted stale in his mouth, and Rick hated himself for it, but there was no way whatsoever he was losing Lori over a moment of weakness.

Lori licked her lips, glancing around the room before nodding. “Alright. Alright, I believe you. But I swear, no more lying to me Rick.”

He nodded, relief clouding his judgement before guilt wrapped around him. He forced himself across the room, and held Lori tightly to him, kissing her softly.

“I love you, Lor.”

“I love you, too, Rick.”

The shrill scream of Judy wanting a bottle caused Rick to roll his eyes ever so slightly before he moved to get one from the fridge.

 _Daryl was right_ , Rick mused, watching the bottle spin in the microwave. _I do need a break, and I definietly need some more excitement._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _For anyone curious, the 'acoustic track' I mentioned is actually the song I use to imagine Daryl's singing voice. It's called[Wait Out the Days](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RMfzOn9knG0) and is a cover by Ricky Horror._


	5. Chapter 5

Rick focused on the egg scrambling in the pan in front of him, stirring it before adding the small slices of chorizo he’d cut up before. The sound of Carl running down the stairs filled his ears and Rick glanced around, smiling as he shot into the kitchen.

The first thing that Rick noticed, was his brown hair was now black.

“That better not be permanent.”

The awkward grin on Carl’s face made Rick roll his eyes.

“Your Mother is going to kill me.”

“Oh come on, I look great.”

Rick had to laugh and he leaned against the side, making sure to keep stirring the eggs. “You excited about tonight?”

“I really am... Did you actually not get tickets for the concert or are you just saying that like with the CD?”

“No, I really didn’t get to buy any. By the time I got out of work, they’d sold out and they’re much too expensive to buy off the internet, I’m sorry.”

Carl shrugged and moved to get the orange juice out the fridge, taking a few mouthfuls from the carton. “It’s cool. I’m still going to get to meet him. Again. Everyone at school is gonna be so jealous.”

“How jealous are they that I had dinner with him? Get a glass.”

The thud of the cupboard closing had Rick glancing around, smiling softly.

“They’re so furious. One of them went to that meet and greet as well.”

“They did?”

“Yea, Michael. He was well angry.” He laughed a little, sipping the glass of juice in his hand before sitting at the table. Rick turned the stove off, moving to dish the eggs and meat up into two bowls, sitting opposite Carl at the table.

“I’m glad you didn’t put all that eyeliner on your face, like you’ve been saying you were gonna do.”

“Oh, Daryl released a statement saying how he hated that people still did his Fire Hellions make up. He’s proud of what the Hellians did but they’re in his past. The band broke up for bad reasons and he doesn’t particularly want those memories resurfacing during his comeback solo tour. He’s not ready to deal with those demons just yet.”

“When did he release that?”

“Last night.”

“Were you up on your phone all night again?”

“Until 2am.”

“Carl!”

Rick frowned, chewing on a piece of chorizo before sighing, leaning back in his chair.

“I’m sorry! The whole fandom is going insane – even his old band mates are trying to guess who the guy Daryl posted is. Ladbrokes and Paddy Power are taking bets on who it could be. Adam Lambert is winning the Twitter vote. I personally think it’s Raúl Esparza.”

“Esparza? Isn’t he that _Hannibal_ actor?”

“Chilton. Yea. He worked on Daryl’s newest single with him and he’s openly bixesual.”

Rick had to hide the soft smile behind a forkful of egg. “Sounds promising for you. I didn’t think Raúl had abs, though.”

“Damn he doesn’t.” Immediately, Carl dived for his phone, no doubt deleting his tweets and choosing a new person to vote for. Rick smiled softly.

“Hey do that on the way. Eat up. We’re gonna have a father son day before the meet and greet.”

Rick had to snort at the way Carl started shovelling eggs into his mouth.

xox

Rick made sure to lock the car, falling into step next to Carl with a smile.

“I’m meeting Daryl Dixon.”

“Again.”

“SHUT UP DAD LET ME BE EXCITED!”

A laugh erupted from Rick and he ruffled Carl’s hair with a smile, following him into the mall. There was already a large group of girls with Daryl Dixon and Fire Hellians shirts, and Carl proudly puffed his chest out. His own Dixon shirt was homemade, and original.

“Wanna catch a movie before we go line up? Maybe something to eat? It’s lunch time, and you know your Mom is going to flip if you don’t have something healthy to eat.”

“Burger King?”

“Read my mind.”

Laughing, they made their way to the escalators to the food court, avoiding as many fangirls as they could.

Xox

Slurping their cokes, Carl leaned on the wall as he watched the queue behind them grow and grow.

“Good job we got here when we did, huh?”

Rick smiled softly at his son, hating the anticipation growing in the pit of his stomach.

It wasn’t excitement, like Carl, or nervousness, like any other fan. It was excitement, like the one you would feel meeting your lover again after a long time. Rick shook his head, doing his best to shake it off, only to end up coughing into his drink.

“Dad? You alright?”

“I’m fine, hey, look it’s our turn.”

Carl almost sprinted ahead and Rick had to take a breath, before he walked up to the booth, resting a hand on Carl’s hand.

Daryl’s eyes sparked with amusement the moment he saw Rick, and their eyes met. A soft blush spread across Rick’s cheeks and he purposely looked away.

“Heya again, Carl. Met you back in Atlanta, didn’t I?”

The shocked look on Carl’s face made Rick chuckle.

“Y-Yea you did.”

Daryl smiled and licked his lips, moving to sign a CD and live DVD for Carl, grinning at the shirt. “Don’t recall seeing that in my merch store.”

“I m-made it myself.”

“You’re really talented. How old are you?”

“14.”

“Damn, I was hoping to hire you.” Daryl chuckled a little and leaned back in his chair. “Will I be seeing you two at the show tonight?”

“No.” Rick shrugged, tugging Carl slightly closer, for some reason, on high alert. “We didn’t get tickets in time.”

“Oh, fuck tickets.” Daryl was leaning forward in his chair again, staring at Rick. “Just come round to my tour bus, I’ll have a word with security and you guys can stand off stage and watch from backstage.”

Carl stared up at Rick with large eyes, mouth in an almost perfect ‘o’. “Dad please can we?!”

“It’ll be too late by the end of the show to head back home, and I think you’re Mom might just kill me.”

“You can stay on the tour bus.” Daryl was smirking now, arms crossed over his chest. “Come on, give your boy a chance of a lifetime.”

Rick hesitated before he found his phone in his hand, Lori’s number ringing.

“Hey, Lori... Yea Carl and I won’t be home until tomorrow...”


End file.
